


All Hallows Happiness

by solarscarlet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Love, M/M, Married Life, Pumpkins, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarscarlet/pseuds/solarscarlet
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a pair of pumpkins and the love of your life! A simple Sheith one-shot reminding you that it's just the little things in life that make time together all the more special.





	All Hallows Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTiger/gifts).



> I'm gifting this work to the love of my life, [PeachTiger](http://peachtiger.tumblr.com/), who encouraged me to work on some one-shots for the ever lovely pairing, Sheith. Look forward to more works in the future!

Shiro was caught by surprise as he came walking into the dining room of his humbling home. His first line of sight was on his ever charming husband, Keith, with his ebony hair and soft indigo eyes with amethyst flecks in them, his trim body moving about the dining table as he smoothed out some plain paper onto the wooden surface. The snow-haired male wasn’t quite sure what his dear lover was up to but he enjoyed how focused Keith seemed to be in his activity. After a few moments of admiration for his husband did he clear his throat, lifting his chin some as he offered a smile when Keith looked his way. 

Keith blinked several times before a beautiful smile cracked across his lips as well. These were the best parts of his day, seeing the man he had loved, and continues to love each day. He lifted his hands away from the table, done with his task of laying out the paper before he then moved to approach his husband, leaning up an inch or two to place a rather sweet kiss on Shiro’s lips. 

“Welcome home…” Keith’s voice came out in a soft and content hum as he pulled back, smoothing his palms over Shiro’s garrison greys before looking back up at him. 

“Good to be home, shame you weren’t at work today…” Shiro kept a gentle smile as he moved to set his bag down on one of the chairs, hands instantly gravitating back to Keith after doing so, his arms winding around the other’s waist and pulling his spouse to his chest some. Keith’s hands came to settle on his lower back. 

“What happened?” Keith arched a brow in question, his eyes instantly searching Shiro’s gaze, a part of him wondering what on Earth happened at the base today. 

“Lance got a bit clumsy in Pidge’s lab…” 

“Oh, God…” Keith seemed serious for a moment before he let a chuckle bubble from his throat, Shiro joining in a duet with him as they shared a fit of laughter in each other’s arms. “I can imagine the mess. How bad? Is Iverson pissed?” 

“I was able to get him to simmer down, we have some money in the budget to work on cleaning things up but for now… Lance is banned from the lab indefinitely. Allura wound up scolding him so he most likely won’t do it again for her sake you know?” Shiro shrugged his shoulders, another chortle escaping him as he did, still humored despite the wreckage Lance left in his wake. 

“What about Hunk?” Shiro felt Keith’s hands roam up his back before then slowly pulling away. 

“A few tears were shed… supposedly he was baking something in the kitchen and well… the explosion ruined his soufflé .” Shiro released his husband, letting the other step back before he nodded to the table. “So what’s all this?” His brown hues shifted back to Keith, noting that he was clad in a rather tattered t-shirt and sweatpants. “Obviously not a fancy dinner…?” 

“No, go change into something you don’t mind getting messy in,” Keith smirked at him, exuding confidence that Shiro always favored seeing in the once young cadet. 

Shiro seemed to hesitate for a moment, mind trying to work on figuring out what Keith’s plans truly were. He lingered a moment before giving a mock salute with a smirk of his own. “Yessir,” And so he left to do as his husband requested. 

When he returned nearly fifteen minutes later the table was full of supplies. Two, rather large, brightly colored orange pumpkins sat on the table, carving supplies and other amenities took up the majority of what space was left. Keith’s confident smirk was still on his face when Shiro made his return, levitating prosthetic scratching at the back of his neck at a spot most normal people would have a hard time reaching. “What… is all this?” 

“Training.” Keith dropped his smirk to roll his eyes at such a ridiculous question before he brought his purple eyes back to Shiro. “Pumpkin carving, it’s October, Halloween…?” He quirked a brow, wondering if he had lost his dear husband somewhere. 

“And your birthday month,” Shiro added, another smile adorning his lips. 

“Not the point I’m trying to make.” Keith always seemed to brush off his birthday like it wasn’t some momentous occasion, Shiro, on the other hand, felt otherwise. He always tried to make it the best for Keith, and in the years following the saving of both Earth and the universe and it’s many alternate realities, he seemed to do just fine it making each year better than the next. 

“So we’re carving pumpkins then? I’m surprised... Usually, you’re not too big into holidays like this?” Shiro made his way over, sticking his hands in the pockets of his black shorts, clad in a rather worn down purple colored shirt, a few stains here and there on it from other activities. 

“Hunk was practically begging me to do it the other day, said he needed the insides for baking stuff… that and…” Keith trailed off after a moment, glancing away with a faint dusting of pink coming to spread over his cheeks as he placed his hands on one of the pumpkins. 

“And…?” The elder savored the moment, though brief he admired Keith when he seemed to grow somewhat embarrassed by a situation. 

“He said… it might be a nice night in activity for us…” Keith still seemed to avoid his husband’s gaze, knowing full well that Shiro was taking him in, though he was never sure on why. 

“Oh…” Shiro smiled gently at that, he, anymore, lived for little moments like these, brief instances with someone he now held in a special place in his heart. 

Keith gave out some mock coughing noise, clearing his throat as he picked up a knife and held it out to Shiro, trying to brush off his embarrassment and replace it with the strength of a leader, a leader of Voltron. “Come on, let’s get started.” 

Shiro took the knife carefully in his hand, smile unfading as he allowed them both to move past Keith’s embarrassment. 

A mess ensued; Keith opened up the top of his pumpkin no problem only to wrinkle his nose at the innards, this was a first time for him, not recalling really ever doing it with his late father. He had gone off of Hunk’s explanations which sounded so simplistic but now he was wanting to backpedal on the whole ordeal just to avoid sticking his hands in such a mess. Keith glanced to Shiro who stood beside him, finishing up his cutting into the top, though it wasn’t nearly as perfectly round as Keith made his. 

The elder, however, went about digging his hands in to scoop out the seeds and begin creating a rather revolting looking mountain of yellow and orange goop. Keith watched him closely for a few lingering moments before sighing heavily to himself. He heard Shiro pause just as he looked back down to his own pumpkin. 

“Everything okay?” Shiro quirked a brow as he took in Keith’s rather disgusted expression before the paladin moved to sink his hands into the opening of his pumpkin. 

“Oh yeah, everything’s great.” His nose wrinkled at the feeling, sure he could use a spoon or surely anything else they had available in the kitchen, but if Shiro was bold enough to do it, then so was he. 

Shiro smiled in amusement before nodding and going back to cleaning out his own, scooping around the sides to get what was left. He continued to enjoy the company of his husband as he always did, briefly looking to their wedding rings that sat not too far away to avoid being ruined, his heart felt full everytime he laid eyes on them, on bad days he frequently looked back on their wedding, and while it may have been over the top, in the end, it came down to simply them, vows leaving them in emotional states, Keith actually shedding tears which usually never happened. Shiro remembered kissing them away only to be scolded for kissing his groom too early. He didn’t care though, that was nearly three years behind them now. 

“Where’s Kosmo?” Shiro inquired after a moment of recollection, glancing around the room and finding no sign of the cosmic wolf. 

Keith plopped down a rather large mess onto the mountain of pumpkin seeds, coming to finish cleaning out his own as he moved to wipe his hands off with a paper towel. 

“Mom said she needed him for some sort of training she’s running with the Blades.” Keith shrugged. “So he’s there for right now, she said she’d keep him a few days and I know he likes when Kolivan gives him those massive bones as a reward…” The red paladin loomed over the carving tools, fingers twitching as he was finally getting to what he really wanted to do. 

“Ah, I see, well hopefully they don’t run him too ragged.” Shiro absentmindedly picked up his own tool, not even sure on what he was going to carve yet but he figured it would come to him as they continued. 

Keith was already sliding a small knife into the fibers of his pumpkin, seeming to have already made his mind up on a design and going straight for it. 

Shiro watched how the younger became concentrated, taking his time and pulling back now and again to look at his progress. The captain became rather engrossed for a few minutes before he reminded himself that he had his own pumpkin to be working on. He settled his eyes back onto his blank canvas. 

Takashi Shirogane was no artist, he knew that well. Keith, on the other hand, could be pretty skilled if he focused enough though if he was under pressure then it would all go south. 

Shiro tried to figure on an inspiration for his pumpkin before he finally started carving into it. The pair fell into a natural silence, taking in each other’s breaths. Keith focused on Shiro’s sighs of frustration, causing a small smile to appear on his own lips at the fact it sounded like his husband was working rather hard towards his end result. 

Sometimes silence was all they needed between each other, they had a connection that went deeper than most, and some of even their closest of friends still weren’t aware of all they had been through. They never fully talked about it all to one another either, the battle against the clone, the hardships Shiro faced as a gladiator for the Galra, they didn’t dare touch on the darkness of their pasts, instead, they aimed for the future now, they abandoned their fears and marched forward. They lived for these little moments in one another’s orbits, cradled close. 

“I think I’m done,” Keith announced after nearly two hours of focusing on his creation. 

“Me too… I think?” Shiro placed his tools down as he stepped back before looking to Keith who was smiling his way. “...What?” He smiled back and leaned in close. 

“I love you.” The three special words Shiro lived to hear only from Keith each and every day, he leaned in, those words like an invitation to swoop in and kiss his husband. 

“I love you too,” The captain breathed out as he pecked at Keith’s face until he was chuckling and shoving Shiro back. 

“Alright, alright lemme see what you made!” Keith was able to get away from his lover’s lips, knowing that if it went any further they may need to take things upstairs. 

Shiro stepped away and then seemed to pout and step aside so Keith could view his carving. 

Keith’s first impression, merely based off the holiday they were doing this for, was that Shiro carved some sort of cat. It was hard to tell though, the fangs looking more like those creatures they had faced off against on the one planet they crashed on, the eyes were a bit wonky, one a bit higher than the other and the ears were looking more like horns. The effort was all there though and Keith loved it, he smiled warmly before looking to Shiro. “I think it looks great.” 

“Your’s is gonna be better…” Shiro moved to peek over the paladin’s shoulder before his brown hues widened. “Keith! That’s amazing!” 

The artist looked away almost bashfully, huffing as he crossed his arms. “It’s not that good…” Keith grumbled, a faint blush coming back to his cheeks. 

“Is that Kosmo?” It was a mirroring image of the said space canine, markings carved out and perfectly in place for when a candle would be set inside to give off that stunning glow. “It looks just like him! C’mon let’s put the candles in and take them outside, I wanna see it lit up!” 

Keith admired Shiro’s childish side when it came through, he gave a sideways smile as he took in his husband’s exuberance over his pumpkin before moving to grab what was requested, a pair of small candles and a box of matches that he had somehow managed to find in their technologically advanced world. Shiro was already picking up each of their pumpkins carefully and marching towards the front door and out onto the porch. 

They both inhaled the crisp night air, Keith stepping out after flipping the porch light on and then moving to light the match. Shiro settled each pumpkin down and set the candles inside before pulling back to allow the guardian of fire to do his job. 

Once lit did Keith quickly shake out the flame on the match and move to shut the porch light off. Shiro placed the tops back on and quickly stood back to take in their work as Keith then gravitated to his side. 

“They look great.” The young paladin nodded in approval as he fitted himself beside Shiro’s frame, resting a hand against the other’s chest as he admired their glowing works in the darkness of the night. 

“Your’s looks better.” Shiro pressed his lips down into Keith’s hair and murmured softly, smiling against the soft, black strands. 

“No… they look better together.” Keith smiled back in content. Hunk had been right, this was a good activity for the both of them, and if it wound up ending in a result like this, maybe it could be a tradition. 

Yeah… they both liked the sound of that, a tradition for the two of them. 

“Happy Halloween, Keith,” Shiro whispered as he closed his eyes and placed a hand on the other’s waist. 

“Happy Halloween to you too, Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Happy Halloween everyone! - [Solarscarlet](http://solarscarlet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
